Of Vows and Dances
by Ceasefire
Summary: Dino and Hibari spend time together at Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding. D18 fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! is the rightful property of Amano Akira. This is a fanwork written purely for both your entertainment and mine.

Written for Fuwa for my D18 Day 2011 drabble requests, and beta'd by celen. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>The large ballroom was filled to the brim with guests and onlookers. The grand chandelier hanging from the roof lit up every corner and edge of the grand room, bathing everyone within the room with a soft golden light that accentuated every smile on every happy face. The large windows along the walls of the room gave a grand view of the surrounding area, but no one was focusing on the beauty of their surroundings, and with good reason; in the middle of the room, surrounded by admirers, friends and relatives, stood the newly-wed Vongola Tenth and his bride, Sasagawa Kyoko. After their first dance as a married couple, they were joined by the groomsmen and bridesmaids, and eventually several other couples parted from the crowd and made their way to the dance floor, twirling and laughing, their faces alight with joy.<p>

Dino watched them all from the back corner of the room, sipped champagne from the flute glass in his hand and watched the happy scene unfold before them. As the current song came to an end, a giggling Haru stole Kyoko from Tsuna and began guiding her best friend around the edge of the dance floor in an exaggerated waltz. Tsuna and Gokudera, both of them now without partners, watched the two women with slightly awkward expressions. Gokudera then turned to his Boss to congratulate him for what must have been the hundredth time since that morning.

Dino finished his champagne and gave the empty glass to a passing waiter, who promptly served him another. When he returned to his corner of the room, he wasn't quite surprised to find that he had company.

"Hello, Kyouya."

Hibari acknowledged Dino with an inclination of his head. Dino stepped back into the corner, took another sip of champagne and turned to his former student. Hibari had changed out of the dark suit he'd worn to the ceremony and into an elaborate black and purple kimono Dino hadn't seen before. He couldn't help but wonder if he'd bought it just for this one occasion, but didn't dare to ask.

"Didn't feel like joining the other groomsmen for a dance, Kyouya?"

"Sawada and I made a deal. I wouldn't have to partake in this herbivorous display if I tolerated being crowded during the ceremony."

"How kind of the both of you," Dino said smoothly, trying to hide his amusement. The corner of Hibari's lip gave an irritable twitch, but he didn't respond.

The night wore on slowly but happily. Dino was starting to feel pleasantly buzzed from the champagne, and Hibari was starting to look less tolerant of the festivities around him and more like he was about to beat some discipline into the entire party. Tsuna and Kyoko had departed for their honeymoon about an hour ago, but there were still several people mingling, dancing and laughing. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Haru were staring at an emotional, slightly drunk Ryohei, who seemed intent on vocalising his warm wishes for his sister and Tsuna on every second sentence. Dino smiled and looked away, only to be almost bowled over by I-Pin, who was dragging a harassed-looking Lambo around the edge of the room. Hibari looked like he was going to stop them, but Dino held out a hand and stopped the Vongola Cloud from moving. Hibari's fingers twitched, as if he was desperate to show Dino what happened to people who stopped him from doing as he pleased, but he stayed still. Dino thought that there was more than one deal between Tsuna and Hibari concerning the wedding, and he silently hoped that Tsuna would be ready for the spars he'd promised his Cloud Guardian when he returned from his honeymoon.

At the end of the night, Hibari lingered behind to ensure the last of the guests left the room in an orderly state. Dino stayed at the edge of the room, and took it as a good sign when Hibari didn't order him to leave.

"Did you enjoy the wedding, Kyouya?"

"I find occasions such as these rather pointless. No doubt that Sawada and his friends will be talking about it for years to come," Hibari replied, walking to the corner of the room to shut off the multitude of lights. The chandelier dimmed and flickered out, leaving the ballroom lit by nothing but the light of the full moon. It was strange, but the room looked even more grand when empty, lit only by the silvery moonlight.

"How much longer will you be in Italy, Kyouya?"

"I leave for Japan at midday tomorrow."

"Ah," Dino said, trying not to show his disappointment. The look on Hibari's face told him he had failed. Barely daring to breathe, he walked over and embraced the Vongola Cloud, trying not to sigh when he tensed in his arms. "I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time together."

Slowly, gradually, Hibari relaxed. "You assume that I wanted you crowding me in the first place."

"If you didn't want that, I doubt you would have spent all of your evening so close to me."

Hibari opened his mouth to protest, but Dino silenced him with a soft kiss. When he pulled away, the tip of his nose brushing against Hibari's as he did so, the only thing he could think was that the moonlight made the pale blush on his lover's cheeks even more beautiful.

"Sentimental herbivore," Hibari muttered, his voice muffled by Dino's dress shirt as the Cavallone Boss pulled him closer. "Stupid horse."

Dino smiled and brushed his lips against Hibari's temple. "I love you too, Kyouya."

**End.**

Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
